You're Mine
by supergirl3684
Summary: When Will's father abonden's him it's up to Uncle Phil to put him back together again...sorry it's so short!
1. Chapter 1

YOU'RE MINE

Summary: Will's dad abandons him once again and Uncle Phil is left to clean up the

pieces.

Warning: I do not own The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air or anything affiliated with the show!

A/N : I know it's short but the idea came to me when the episode was re-aired last

week. Please tell me what you think and I apologize if the two are out of sync

with their television characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I'm just saying man...why doesn't he want me?"_ Will fall into his uncle's arms sobbing; Phil grabbed his nephew into a hug. Finding him self unable to put a hand on the boys head, Phil knocked off the hat he was wearing. There was nothing that could stand in the way of his physically touching the young man.

After a few minutes Phil realized that Will wasn't crying just because his dad left him that day…but also because his dad left him when he was younger. Will's words rang in his ears. _"I mean it's not like I'm five years old asking mom when's daddy coming home…I learned to play basketball without him…I got pretty good at too didn't I? I got through school with out, had my first date without him…learned to shave without him…TO HELL WITH HIM! I didn't need him then, I don't need him now…nah, see Uncle Phil, I'm gonna merry me a fine honey and have me tons of kids cuz there's not a damn thing he can tell me about how to love my kids!"_

The words tore at his Uncles heart. There was nothing he could do to take away the young man's pain. Phil listened as Will's sobs turned desperate…in that instant he was no longer the cocky twenty year old but the scared sixteen year old who had first entered his house. Phil walked them back to the couch and sat the younger man on his lap, holding him closer. Phil could hear Will mumbling and after a few minutes he pushed him away and asked what he said.

"What did I do that was so wrong he can't love me?" Phil hugged Will again as silent tears fell out of his own eyes. He closed his eyes praying to god to give him the strength and the words to help comfort the young man.

"Listen to me Will, you did nothing wrong. You're a great kid…no, a great man and you deserve so much better then what Lou could give you. This…this is Lou's problem, not yours son. Some people are just selfish and incapable of love."

Will pulled away from his uncle a look of utter despair in his eyes. "If Lou won't accept me then I'm no ones. If I'm no one's then what does that make me? I have no one…to belong too…I…" Will suddenly jumped up from his uncle's lap and tried to bolt but Phil stopped him. He grabbed Will by the waist and put him back on his lap.

"You're mine Will; for ever and always you'll be my son." Will looked up at his uncle once again. The look of desperation was long gone; a look of longing replacing it in his eyes; Will let out a whimper as he laid his head on his uncle's chest.

The two sat that way for over an hour. For their part the rest of family stayed away; letting uncle and nephew have a moment by themselves. When finally Will had calmed down he gave his uncle an embarrassed grin.

"I'm sorry Uncle Phil. I didn't mean to…" Will was stopped by Phil's glare.

"Don't ever say you're sorry Will; you're my son…I don't care if it isn't legal. Do you understand what I'm saying? Will nodded, gave his uncle a final hug, and walked out to the pool house.

Phil stayed where he sat and closed his eyes. Will was staying where he belonged and though he would still have some pain Phil was sure that he knew he was loved. For now, their lives would be shaken but tomorrow…well, tomorrow held the future.

**THE END**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jeffery POV **

**Summary:** Jeffery's reaction to Lou

**A/N: **Thanks to A. B. G. for asking if I was going to have another part and then giving me the idea!!

**Special Note:** I will be adding a third chapter to this story but it may take a few weeks.

--------------------------------------------

Jeffery was in the Master bedroom when he heard raised voices. At first he thought nothing of it figuring one of the kids was in trouble but as he exited the room he knew something was wrong. The voice belonged to Will. 'What on earth is Master William going on about'?

Jeffery walked a little ways down the stairs and saw Will yelling at towards the empty hall. He stood planted in his steps as he listened to everything Will had to say. Jeffery closed his eyes; the hurt of the young man breaking his own heart in two.

When Will started to cry Jeffery went in search of the lady of the house knowing she would have answers.

"Madam, is everything all right?" There was concern in the butler's words.

Vivian looked up at the older man, tears in her eyes. She knew that Jeffery knew the entire goings on of the house so she didn't hesitate to tell him.

"Lou just left…without Will." Vivian couldn't stop the tears from flowing. "Will's never going to forgive him."

"In time, Madam, Master William will forgive his father. It's not in the boy's nature to remain angry."

Vivian smiled at her butler. "I hope so Jeffery."

"I'll be outside if you need me."

With a final nod from Vivian Jeffery went out the back door and walked around front. He had no official business outside but he needed the air. The fact that some one had hurt one _his_ children made him angry.

Wondering how things were progressing between uncle and nephew he snuck back in through the front door. Jeffery looked into the sitting room. The site brought tears to his eyes; Will on his uncle's lap. Jeffery went outside, wanting to give the two a private moment. When he got outside he noticed that Lou had yet to leave.

"I think, sir, you should leave…_now_."

Lou looked over at the Bank's butler. He could see the anger in the other man's face.

"I…I need to talk to my son." There was hesitation in Lou's voice.

"Master William is no longer your son. You lost him the moment you walked out that door. You should leave now." The contempt in the butler's voice caused Lou to flinch.

"I don't want him to be mad at me." The sadness in Lou's eyes didn't go unnoticed.

"You left him and he forgave you. You leave him for a second time and you want him to act like nothing happened. How can any father not love his son?"

"I do love him." Lou's voice was waving.

"If you truly loved him, you wouldn't have just left him." Jeffery voice was unflinching.

"I'm not the father type ok? I'm just not! Will should have learned that the first time." There was an edge to the man's words.

Jeffery looked up at him, his gaze unyielding. "And you should have learned to stay away. If you did not want to be a father to Master William then why did you come?"

"I – I had to make sure he was ok." Lou's voice held concern.

"You could have asked around. You care but you do not want to get close. That's fine for you, but Master William is not some **thing** you can just claim when it pleases you. If you don't know that…then you sir, are more lost then you think."

Jeffery turned to back in the house but Lou's voice stopped him.

"Will you tell my – Will, that I love him?"

"No, I will not. You, sir, can go to bloody hell." Jeffery's voice held nothing but contempt for the man.

Lou opened his mouth to talk but Jeffery stopped him.

"You have until I get inside. If you are not gone by then, I will call the police and have you escorted off the Banks' property."

Lou didn't need to be told again. By the time Jeffery turned around all he could see was Lou's back.

Jeffery went upstairs and found Ashley and Carlton sitting on the steps.

"Young people should not listen in on private conversations."

"Why didn't his dad stay Jeffery?" Ashley's eyes showed the deep fear that was tugging at her heart.

"Some people just don't know how to stay. Don't worry Miss Ashley; your father's a person who stays…no matter what."

"Thanks Jeffery."

"You're very welcome. Now, both of you; let your father and cousin have a moment to themselves." Jeffery smiled at the two youngest Banks'.

Jeffery sighed and went about his daily chores. He was in the kitchen when Will walked through. He saw the younger man wiping his eyes in an endearingly child like manner. He watched Philip sit and lay his head against the back of the sofa. He knew…the family would be ok…if for no other reason then because he said it was so.

**THE END**


End file.
